


On Forgetting

by noohdulss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Kind of Happy ending?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noohdulss/pseuds/noohdulss
Summary: His voice strained as he sob continuously, “You promised me, that we'll see the sea and we saw it. You promised me freedom, we have it but where are you now? You promised that we’ll live together and we’ll talk about adopting children, why are you not here now? I promised you the whole world but how can I give it to you when you’re not here?”
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	On Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> A short angst that I thought of while staring at the wall. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

“Commander Hange,” Armin called out to the superior as he entered their office. “Captain Levi hasn’t returned for almost 2 weeks now since … should we start to search for him?” He trailed off, not able to say it because his heart still  _ aches  _ even when thinking about it.

“Levi,” Hange paused, thinking how they should word it properly. “He needs space and he wants to rest.” They finished, sending a soft smile towards the subordinate.

Their hand immediately wandered towards an envelope, they sighed, “Levi wanted to resign from his post but I told him to take time off to forget and  _ heal _ . And he only said where he’ll be going and to get him in the second week.”

* * *

Thunder roared with rough winds as gray clouds filled the sky, however rain did not pour. And Levi can only wish for it to pour, that it may cover the tears that managed to escape his bloodshot eyes. He stood over the hill, breath uneven, eyes stinging, whole body trembling as he stared into the meadow before him.

“I’ll forget about you!” He shouted at the top of his lungs to no one in particular. “Make sure we can’t be together!”

“I’ll forget about you soon! How dare you leave me? I will slay you once and for all, when I lay my hands on you again!” Levi shouted out loud to the meadow, the rumbling of the thunder seemed to answer his question.

“I will forget about you, brat! Your eyes! Your stupid fucking eyes that always looked at me like I  _ was special!  _ I will forget how round, innocent, and how they looked like a wide meadow!”

“Your lips! I’ll forget about your plump lips and the way you fucking smile like a lovesick brat! I’ll forget everything about it! I will forget how you kiss me so tenderly whenever I or we get back from missions or whenever I was jealous. I’ll forget about it.”

“And you’re stupid lanky body, I will forget about it! Every stupid crevice, dips, cracks, and curves, I’ll forget about it.”

“I’ll forget your promises! Eren, what the fuck was that? I’ll forget the way your stupid fucking smile whenever I said, ‘I love you,’. I’ll forget the way you cry and the way your shoulders shake to how your eyes looked like jewels with tears. ”

**“I want to forget you!”**

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked looking at the dark sky that loomed over him. “Why didn’t you tell me that, you were going to die the day before you did? Why didn’t you let me say goodbye? Why do you have to leave me so fucking early?”

_ “Why can’t we be together?”  _ He loudly sobbed out, trembling more than ever. Dropping to his knees as he cried to his heart’s content. “I want to be with you —now more than ever! I want to live with you, I want you to see and enjoy the freedom we fought for with our comrades and your friends. I can’t carry their will alone, Eren.”

His voice strained as he sob continuously, “You promised me, that we'll see the sea and we saw it. You promised me freedom, we have it but where are you now? You promised that we’ll live together and we’ll talk about adopting children, why are you not here now? I promised you the whole world but how can I give it to you when you’re not here?”

“Fuck you, Eren Jeager! Fuck you for fulfilling your promise to love me until your very last breath and for leaving me just like Farlan, Isabel, Erwin, Petra, Eld, Olou, and everyone who lost their lives in our fight.” Levi whispered as he closed his eyes, the wind was calmer and everything seemed to quiet down.

“I can't forget about you. I can never forget about you. _I will never forget about you_.”

_“Levi, I love you.”_ _Eren whispered to his lover, hands on his lover’s cheek going limp as soon as the words left his pale lips and the eyes that once lit the warmth of Levi’s heart turned lifeless._

“Wait for me, I love you, I’ll see you soon, Eren.”

* * *

Hange’s tears soundlessly escaped their glasses as he held Levi in his arms carefully, “You did good, Levi. You can rest now and be happy with Eren. Sucks that you and Erwin left me but I’m happy for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a comment and let me know what you think?
> 
> twitter: @ERENSC0CK


End file.
